Fall For You
by Marshmellow007
Summary: My name is Katelyn. I am living with my two best friends in La Push. Stereotypes are stupid. So...why did no one tell me I would FALL FOR YOU? Oh yeah. I have a six month old daughter. Paul Story. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

It was La Push that I was driving to. A small town in Washington, where it rained constantly. Looking at my fuel dial on my Ashton Martin, I noticed I have to fill up. Great. Checking all of my mirrors, I pulled into a small petrol station about twenty minutes out of La Push.

_Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see_

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without…_

I looked around. Why isn't this person answering their phone!? Oh. My bad, it's me.

"Hello?"

"Katelyn! I told you to get off the road when you are driving!" My sister Chloe yelled at me.

"Dude, calm down. I was getting fuel. I will be there in like…20 minutes."

"Okay, okay. How has that drive been? How is Alyssa?"

"Ehh…Andrew has been annoying me but that's normal. Georgia want to drive but I wont let her. Alyssa is doing good, normally she cries but Andrew has been entertaining her, so she has only once." I giggled at the glare I got from Georgia and Andrew. "Clo, I have to go. I love you. See you soon!" I hung up before she could answer.

"Alma, I'm bored." Andrew whined after a few minutes back on the road. I giggled at him; I haven't been called Alma in…years. And like I always say: Paybacks a bitch.

"Fawkies. Do I give a fuck?" I looked in the mirror; Andrew was looking at me…well glaring at me.

"No, but I know who you'd give a fuck for."

"Bring it bitch."

"I have two words for you. Channing. Tatum." Damn him!

"Still hate you." Georgia looked at me…and burst out laughing. Would not be the first time Andrew and I have broken out in a random fight.

Katie, I want some music. Please?

I turned and looked at Georgia. "Bub, you know I love you but dude! I hate that!"

Georgia just looked at me and laughed. She had the weird ability to read peoples minds and she could also put thoughts into them. Andrew, also had a power, he can tell people what to do and they will do it. I suppose you could call it compulsion. With me? I have a 'power' too. I can control the elements: Fire, water, earth and air. Plugging in my Ipod my favorite song came on. I started singing. Andrew smiled at me. 'Apparently' I can sing. Pfft. Sure. Whatever. **Heavy sarcasm**

_When I say jump, you say how high_

_I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high_

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane_

_So jump jump jump jump_

_Now I'm gon take it to the roof_

_Everybody with me got they own parachute_

_You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on Goose_

_Party all night like I'm flyin jet blew?_

_You ain't never seen nobody get this loose_

_Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do_

_Jump to this man, bump to this man_

_Stop to this man, crunk to this man_

_Got another hit man_

_Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up_

_My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us_

_Dance, the boy got us all feelin high_

_Ask, the shawty, I'm a astronaut_

_High rollin baby like I'm jumpin on fire_

_Super Bowl pimp good Year on tire_

_Can I be a bird, I gotta be fly_

_Butterfly and spur, and I got a couple words_

_When I say jump, you say how high_

_I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high_

_Like a bird, like a plane_

_This party got me insane_

_This party got me insane_

_So jump jump jump jump_

_(repeat)_

_When I run up in the club, jump in, then I gotta be there_

_Check it out, shawty like Nike Air_

_Up up and away take it off like mere_

_NBA ballin, I don't care_

_Now what do you do when you see you_

_A shawty and she make it bounce in the room_

_Hey girl, come on baby, you a fine sexy lady_

_can I get on your hot air balloon_

_Sky high, still clubbin like I'm part of the mile high_

_Ears poppin, Bubbalicious help me get right_

_Keep poppin in position after midnight_

_Moese? fried chicken up in NY_

_Jigga what, don't it feel good_

_Houston We gonna jump ship, all aboard_

_Come around me, and we'll parlay, we're throwed_

_Cali is jumpin, hit the switch on the 64_

_When I say jump, you say how high_

_I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high_

_Like a bird, like a plane_

_this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane_

_So jump jump jump jump_

_Come on and jump, jump, jump (x3)_

_[All my ladies] get down, get down, get down_

_[All my ladies] get down, get down, get down_

_[All the fellas] jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_[All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies, let me see you]_

_When I say jump, you say how high_

_I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high_

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane_

_So jump jump jump jump_

_(repeat)_

_Get down, get down, get down_

Get down, get down, get down

Alyssa was giggling in the back of the car. "You like mummy singing Ali?" I asked my daughter. She just nodded and pocked Andrew in the ribs.

"Oh that's it. I will get you for that Lissa." I smiled at Andrew who was the only one aloud to call her Lissa.

Here at last. Pulling into La Push I was suddenly nervous. Andrew and I had always wanted to live together. And Georgia just came into the picture, we are all best friends, and I can't go a day without seeing or talking to them.

Flicking my indicator on I turned into my driveway. Georgia let out a small whistle when we saw the house I had brought.

"Expensive much?" She asked. I shrugged.

"She wouldn't let me pay for any of it. Although I have enough money to help." Andrew muttered, in a bitchy tone.

"Yes. And _she_ has a name." I shot back.

"Yeah and its stupid head." I stoped the car and turned to look at him, arching my eyebrow.

"Oh. I am hurt!" I said mockingly. "Seriously Andrew. Real mature."

"Guys. Settle. Katelyn keep driving. Why did you pick a house with such a long driveway? Don't answer that. And Andrew. Shut. Up." Georgia almost yelled.

I shrank back into my set. Georgia didn't talk much but once you got her talking she wouldn't stop.

Finally we make it to our house. There is only one word to sum it up: _._ I stopped my baby…well my second baby, and got out, turning around to the back door and getting Alyssa out. I took a deep breath. Yesterday, I was just Katelyn Marshall, a 21 year old in New York City, but today I am Katelyn Marshall, a 21 year old single mother to a six month old baby girl, who has finally moved out.

Looking in my mirror on the car, I took in my reflection. Blonde hair, blue eyes. But not the type you would think I am. I actually have a brain. And I am here to show it.

**Heyy guys.**

**This story will be a bit different from the other one I posted. I didn't like it as much. It had to many things that didn't add up. Hope this one catches your interest too.**

**Love**

**~Katie xox**

**/3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, sorry I took so long, I have had like 5 million exams and assignments to do, and I have written and re written this chapter like almost 20 times, and I still don't like it, I only put it up because I haven't updated in a while. So sorry about that. I am trying to make this chapter longer for you guys.**

**I am on holidays now, so more chapters will be posted. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their favourite list.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**And to answer a question now, Andrew is NOT gay! Proven in this chapter.**

Georgia opened the front door, and I was amazed. This house was bigger than I expected. We had a foyer. _Foyer_. Looking around, the lounge room was bigger than the one we had at…_home_. The kitchen was great! It had all the appliances I needed to cook, since how Andrew can't cook and Georgia didn't like too.

The basement is all set up with our entertainment system; I have to remember to thank Chloe for that.

"I GET TO SEE MY ROOM FIRST!" I hollered running upstairs as fast as I could while still holding Alyssa. Looking at the first room my thoughts immediately went to Alyssa, this would be her room, and because it had her cot and the rest of her belongings in there. The walls were a deep brown, almost beige.

I heard Andrew and Georgia walk upstairs and stop behind me. "Alyssa's room." I said quietly. They nodded and we kept walking. I looked into two more rooms which Georgia and Andrew's stuff was in. Finally there were just two more rooms left. I opened the first one, which was the second biggest in the house. I looked in there, nope not it. _So it must be the next one._

Ew. White walls. I would have to change that. Looking around though, it had everything I had wanted as a kid, a window bench; walk in closet and…MY OWN BATHROOM! A king sized bed had been set up with purple sheets, and there was throw pillows on the window set. Running back into the hall, I saw Georgia and Andrew talking to themselves quietly. Walking up to Andrew I gave him Ali and turned to Georgia, taking her hands in mine, we acted like 5 year olds:

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! MY OWN BATHROOM! BIG! WOW! LOOK!" We jumped up and down for a few minutes. I pointed to my room and Andrew sighed. I shot him a glare. "What?" I asked menacingly.

"I have to help you paint it…" Andrew muttered. What…paint…Ohhh. That's right…Wow that was a long time ago that he promised me to help paint my room when we moved in. He looked at his watch, which had been there for a good seven years. "Come on, we have enough time to get paint. Still purple and black?" I stared at him.

"You remembered what colours!?" I screamed. Andrew just nodded at me blankly, using that same look he always did; holding a now crying Ali out to me. "Whoops. Its okay baby, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I soothed Ali quicker than I normally would so we got to the shop on time.

"Ugh. Guys. I don't know what type of paint! Does it look like I know?" I drabbled on. We had been staring at the paint for a good ten minutes, not knowing what to do. I had an almost asleep Alyssa in the pram, and a nagging Andrew next to me. "Stay here, I will find someone, seein' how you guys are being gay." I poked my tongue out at the back of Georgia's head.

Walking around trying to find someone who worked at _Mitre 10_ I found no one. Oh look, a fountain…Offft. The pram was rammed back into my stomach, winding me, and waking up Alyssa, who was now crying; great.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The big dude said.

"Meh. Its okay, I wasn't looking either." I looked up to see a pair of dark brown – almost black- eyes stare back at me. They were filled with something that looked like love, but that couldn't be right. And he was…_hot_. Like, yummy hot. _Wow, I'd like to jump that._ I thought. Umm…okay. _Weird._

"No, no, it's okay. I should have been looking. Man! My mum is gonna **kill** me!"

"Your not…OH! You work here?" Swee-eet!

"Uh-huh. Do you need any help?" Mr-Name-Less-Hottie asked.

"Well now that you ask…I need to paint my room, and my mates are useless, and I have absolutely no idea what paint to get." I giggled, picking up a still crying Alyssa. "Shh baby. Mummy's here." I rocked her so she would quite down, glancing up I saw Mr. Sexy give me a weird look. Pfft. Like I haven't had them before, I get that look everyday. "Are you going to help?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Please follow me." He said in a fake English accent.

"Pfft. I know someone who can do that way better than you." I giggled. Georgia is actually English, she moved here a few years ago to live with me.

I moved Alyssa so she was resting in the crook of my neck and pushed the pram with my hand that wasn't supporting her. We got to the paint section, where Andrew and Georgia were quietly arguing over something. I looked over to Mr Sexy. Who still hadn't told me his name, and sent him an apologetic look.

"Guys. Cool it. Uhh…this man…" I started.

"Paul." Paul interrupted.

"Thanks. Paul is going to help us get paint. I want black, purple and silver." I said turning to Paul.

"Okay. Come with me, we have to go out the back to get those colours." I smiled and nodded giving the pram to Georgia.

"Okay. So how do we know what paint to get?" Georgia asked Paul, who led us to a back room, which was full of paint; obviously.

"Well about that. I don't really do paint but my mates do, so just wait here a sec and I will get them." He smiled sheepishly. I just giggled and nodded. The moment the door closed I almost screamed.

"WHOA! He is…yummy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh…HALE YEAH!" **(Had to do it!)**

A few minutes later Paul walked back in with a beautiful woman, she had tanned skin and almost black hair, while the other man with Paul was hot, but in a different way. Georgia met eyes with the sexy man, and a shocked look came across her face, the man looked as though he was seeing the sun for the first time…almost like the way Paul looked at me.

Andrew looked up at the woman, like Georgia, getting lost in her eyes. I heard Paul curse under his breath and say something else that sounded like: "Well, I'll be damned."

"So…" I stated at the awkward silence. "3…2…1…Gay baby" I muttered. Everyone just looked at me in a weird way, Andrew seemed to have an idea what I meant. Shrugging it off I asked what next. "So what type of paint do we use to paint my room?"

The sexy one answered me "Well…what type of paint was used before?" I just shrugged. "Well in that case, you're going to have to sand it"

"Wait. Do you know how big my room is?"

Paul decided it was time to interrupt with a cheesy line. "No but I would ever so like to." He winked. I giggled. Whoaa. Am I in high school? Come to think of it, it was how I acted.

"Is there anyway that I don't have to sand it? Although it would be fun…Pfft. Not."

Andrew gave me a weird look, half-smile and half rolling his eyes.

"Well, it depends on the type of paint on the walls. Do you mind if we come over and check it out? We could probably tell you what type of paint you need."

"Meh. I don't care. What about you Georgia, Andrew?"

The only answer I got was a "Meh." From Andrew and a "Do I care?" from Georgia with a wink.

"Well it's settled, come on over."

Pulling back into my drive way, with Paul's car following, although it ended up with Paul in my Vanquish and Georgia and Andrew in with the other two – Whose names I found out to be Embry and Leah.

Paul and I chatted along; I thought about what his face looked like when he found out Alyssa was mine. I jumped out of the car and…BAM I'm soaked.

"Stupid rain." I muttered under my breath, getting Alyssa out of the car. I walked everyone up the stairs, "Sorry its so…boring. We got here today and I wouldn't do anything until I changed the colour of my room." I smiled, opening the front door.

After I showed everyone around, we ended up in my room, me lounging on my bed with Ali on my lap, almost like she was straddling me, and Paul, sitting next to me. For a few minutes I completely forgot about everyone else and whatever the hell they were doing; that moment was on it's own. And right on que to ruin the moment, Andrew started speaking.

"So…Do we need to sand it?"

"Nahh. But it will take a few layers to cover it all. You will need a hellava lot of paint." Embry replied.

"Meh, that's alright. I'm bankrolling this party. You guys want a drink?" I asked, feeling thirsty.

"Yeah. That would be great!" Paul said, picking Alyssa up of my stomach and walking towards that door.

**A very big thanks to Andrew, who helped me change this chapter around. If you read my first AN I don't like it.**

**Andrew has written a little part of his own.**

**Here's a little extract of Andrew's thoughts during a scene...**

* * *

Scowling a little I looked around and coughed, the paint was extremely boring. How the fuck I'd agreed to help Katie was beyond a mystery to me, looking at Georgia for a second I started laughing.

"What?" She immediately asked, both through words and in my head.

"Oh, just the thought that if we're going to live together, surely we should get to know each other better?" I replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, seriously, what do you know about me? And for that matter, what do I know about you?"

"Ummm... Fuck all?"

"Exactly, we're both Katie's friends... So we should make sure we don't end up enemies and doing voodoo magic shit on each other with Katie in the middle... Right?"

"You think of the weirdest things."

"Damn right!"

Right at that moment, Katie walked back in on the scene with a man with her. From her point of view, it was quite easy to see that she saw something in him. Funny to see how something could happen like that, typical though; Katie'd be the one to have something weird happen on her first day in a new town.

Laughing inwardly at my own thoughts I followed after the two as soon as they walked off.  
Georgia told me a joke through my head and I resisted the urge to laugh, she did it secretly all the time to me. Making me laugh at the worst times, it was almost like she was TRYING to get my head cut off by Katie.

Smirking a little I just continued walking and clearing my head of that annoying girl. If I really needed to... I'd just... Shall we say, convince her to stop her annoying exploits against my own head. I would use it more, but as I quote from my Father; _Use your powers for good, not evil._


End file.
